Venganza
by AbraxasTheGreat
Summary: El perdón absoluto o reivindicación mortal. Esto no es una historia sobre el perdón.


Hola de nuevo! Esta es mi tercera historia, o más bien adaptación. Espero que la disfruten. Si algunos descubren de donde vino mi inspiración, los felicito!

Esta será actualizada todos los domingos. Mis otras dos historias (Temporada de Dioses y El Despertar de la Muerta) seguirán adelante, bueno mas que todo Temporada, aun no me digno a resolver mis problemas con El Despertar.

Disfruten!

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes y sud historias le pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama le pertenece a Mike Kelley. OC son parcialmente míos.

**PD: ****** cambio de escena. ======= flashback. "" pensamientos.

**Prologo**

_Cuando somos pequeños, nuestro concepto de venganza era tan simple como los proverbios de la escuela. Pequeños dichos morales como, "Haz a los otros" o "Dos errores no hacen un acierto". Sin embargo dos errores nunca podrán hacer un acierto, ya que dos errores nunca podrán ser iguales entre si._

La luna brillaba en el cielo oscuro, con pocas estrellas. Una brisa ligera, algo fría, le daba un poco de vida al tranquilo mar. Las pequeñas olas chocaban contra la costa del distrito de South Hams, en el condado de Devon.

La noche era tranquila, sin casi un ruido, solo el distante rumor de una celebración que se veía a la distancia, en la afamada Mansión Weasley.

Una sombra caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la Mansión, donde celebraban con gran agasajo, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo seguido.

- Avada Kedavra- susurro una figura oculta bajo una capa negra como la noche justo cuando fuegos artificiales llenaban el cielo oscuro en brillantes colores.

El cuerpo de un joven hombre caí en la blanca arena, muerto, iluminado por los colores en el cielo.

* * *

><p>Edward Blake no era nada feliz. Sus planes estaban tomando una ruta que no lo beneficiaban, y para colmo, había peleado con Harry. "Excelente" pensó "Justo lo que necesito, añadirle mas leña al fuego de Molly Weasley"<p>

- ¡Edward!- exclamaron su nombre.- te he buscado por todas partes ¿Dónde esta Harry?

- Esta en la playa, dando una caminata- le respondí a Pansy.- esta pensando ciertas cosas.

- ¿La misma cosa u otra?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- La misma, pero no te preocupes, ya vendrá- respondí, con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación.

- Es mi trabajo preocuparme- me consoló, con unas palmadas en el hombro.- tu trabajo es de disfrutar, ¡es tu fiesta de compromiso!

Le sonreí mientras ella se iba a mantener el orden en la fiesta. Como las odiaba, pero esta debía aguantarla.

De pronto note una figura cerca de la mesa de bocadillos. Lo reconocí enseguida. Me acerque a el mientras saludaba de manera hipócrita a los invitados con los que me cruzaba.

- Buena noche ¿no crees?- le dijo el hombre al ponerse en frente de este.

- ¿Para que, Bill?- le pregunto, algo enojado.- No deberías estar aquí.

- Eso nos hace dos- le devolvió este.

Lo mire alejarse con dureza.

* * *

><p>Una figura encapuchada arrastraba el cuerpo del joven sin vida de la arena, con algo de esfuerzo, mientras dos jóvenes elegantemente vestidos llegaban a la orilla entre besos y caricias.<p>

- Me alegre que estés aquí- dijo Ginny entre besos.- no podría haber aguantado esta fiesta y a mi madre sin ti a mi lado.

- No te preocupes precioso- le respondió Damián, su novio.- por ti, haría lo que fuera.

Damián termino su declaración plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios, acariciándole su espalda, mientras Ginny se aferraba su cuello, en busca de más.

- ¿Nos bañamos?- ofreció esta, después de unos minutos de mas besos.

- No traje bañador.- respondió Damián.

- ¿Y quien los necesita?- le respondió Ginny seductoramente, mientras se quitaba su vestido.

Damián sonrió de oreja a oreja, sacando su chaqueta y desabotonando con torpeza su camisa. Al quedar solo en su ropa interior, se lanzaron de carrera al agua fría. Disfrutaron por un rato de la soledad y refugio que les daba la noche, no podían dejar ser visto en semejante situación, y menos a una Weasley.

* * *

><p>En una habitación de la Mansión Weasley, alejada de la algarabía de la fiesta, un hombre se encontraba arrodillado en frente de la chimenea, mientras la cabeza de un hombre, alrededor de sus 40 años, levitaba en el fuego verde.<p>

- El caso fue de muy alta notoriedad, no pueden ir revisando y sacando los papeles cada vez que tú quieres.- le dijo la cabeza al hombre.

- No importa que notoriedad tuvo el caso, haz lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo. Llama a Hefford Barnes, y has todo lo que puedas. ¡Es tu trabajo protegerme!

Con eso, el hombre cerró la conexión de la red flú. Se acerco a la ventana, y observo a la distancia a su hija con el Zabini joven. Lo que veía no le gustaba para nada.

- Señor Weasley- alguien le hablo a su espalda.

Al darse vuelta, se encontró que era Pansy.

- Molly esta lista para el brindis- le dijo esta como si nada. Arthur no sabía si había oído la conversación que había tenido o no.

* * *

><p>- Cuando nos sentamos a discutir la fiesta de esta noche, inmediatamente estuve atraída de una velada inspirada por seres elementales- decía Molly Weasley, reina de la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra, mientras señalaba a su alrededor con un floreteado gesto de su mano. El salón era inmenso, decorado exquisitamente en azul y rojo.- Fuego y hielo, comienzos y finales, los elementos en armonía.<p>

Los invitados empezaron aplaudir, fascinados por la Reina de Devon. Tuve que resistirme a no vomitar. La hipocresía de esta gente. Desvié la mirada de Molly, buscando mi teléfono, marcando rápidamente el número de Harry.

* * *

><p>Una sombra oculta arrastra el cuerpo muerto del joven por las dunas, lejos de la playa. Un sonido capto su atención, y lo preocupo, sabia que había dos jóvenes en la playa. El sonido venia de la chaqueta del joven, busco en ella y encontró un objeto extraño, mostrando un nombre y números en una pequeña pantalla.<p>

- ¿Qué mierda…?- empezó a preguntarse, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguar que era, lo habían pillado. Tenia que salir de hay enseguida.

* * *

><p>Damián se le acercaba malvadamente, mientras Ginny retrocedía, con una sonrisa en la cara. Este la capturo por la cintura y uno sus labios nuevamente. Se perdieron en el calor de su pasión, tratando de resistir la tentación y la excitación que les recorría el cuerpo. Ginny sentía el cuerpo de Damián, caliente contra el de ella a pesar del frio de la noche y el mar. Sabia que si no se detenían, acabarían en algo que no podía suceder en este momento, pero el sentir a Damián, excitado por ella, lo hacia muy difícil.<p>

De la nada, oyeron algo, un poco alejado de la orilla, separándolos de la sorpresa.

- ¿Quién esta hay?- demando Damián, acercándose.

- Ten cuidado- le dijo Ginny, nerviosa.

- ¡Muéstrese!- grito el chico de nuevo.- esta es propiedad privada. ¡Muéstrese!, si no quiere que llame a los Aurores.

El chico vio una figura entre los matorrales y dunas, soltando algo pequeño de sus manos, el objeto que ocasionaba el ruido.

- ¡Muéstrese!- grito nuevamente Damián, ahora enfurecido.

La figura, no tuvo mas opción que salir corriendo tratando de no ser vista, dejando el cuerpo cerca de un matorral.

Damián observo a la figura correr, y distinguió con la poca luz que brindaba la luna, la espalda del sujeto. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa. "Blaise" susurro mentalmente.

- ¿Quién era?- pregunto Ginny aun nerviosa, acercándose a su espalda.

Damián no le respondió. Se acerco al lugar, del cual vio a su hermano salir, mientras Ginny lo seguía. Al llegar vieron el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en la tierra, de espaldas.

Ambos preocupados, se acercaron un poco mas. Sabían que era alguien de la fiesta de compromiso, por su vestimenta tan elegante. Armándose de valor, Damián se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo, dándole la vuelta, revelando algo que lleno de miedo a ambos chicos, pero por razones muy diferentes.

- No- dijo Ginny, con incredulidad en su voz, alejándose del cuerpo- no, no, no, no, no.

- Ginny- la llamo Damián, tratando de mantener la calma.- corre a buscar ayuda- le dijo a la chica, pero esta empezó a derramar lagrimas, estaba al borde de la histeria.- ¡Ginny!- la llamo algo mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.- anda y busca ayuda.

Esta, reaccionando, asintió, mientras corría en sentido a la Mansión.

Damián la vio correr, hasta perderse de vista. Volvió su atención al cuerpo sin vida, rezando porque su hermano no haya sido el culpable de este asesinato.

* * *

><p>Edward coloco el teléfono en su oreja, mientras esperaba que alguien atendiera. "Lo sentimos, este numero no esta disponible en estos momentos. Por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono…" Molly Weasley seguía su brindis de felicidades, mientras se acercaba a el, flanqueada por Arthur y una de sus discípulas, como yo las llamaba.<p>

- Estamos aquí, para celebrar el compromiso entre Harry Potter, quien para mi es un hijo a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre, y Edward Blake- los invitados aplaudieron una vez mas, mientras guardaba mi teléfono, volviendo mi mirada y atención al discurso mas grande jamás dedicado a la falsedad.- aunque lo conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo Edward se siente como la pieza familiar que nunca no dimos cuenta que faltaba.

Los invitados, sin haberme percatado, habían formado un apretado círculo alrededor de nosotros. Eso no me gustaba, y menos sin la presencia de Harry a mi lado.

- En pocas palabras, lo apruebo- dijo Molly a los felices invitados.- Y como ustedes muy bien saben, mi aprobación es algo que no dio gratis.

Mientras los invitados se reían del pequeño, pero cierto chiste. Molly se acerco a mi rostro, dejándonos a centímetros el uno del otro.

- ¿Dónde mierda esta Harry?- me susurro para que solo yo la oyera.

Ambos nos sostuvimos la mirada, ninguno quería dar el brazo a tercer. En la venganza, la debilidad es algo que debes conquistar desde el principio.

- ¡MAMA!- alguien grito con desesperación.

Todos enseguida miramos hasta las inmensas puertas abiertas, que daban a un jardín hermosamente decorado y flaqueado por Aurores. A la distancia, se veía una cabellera roja, subiendo los escalones que conectaban el puerto con el jardín, como si hubiera visto la reencarnación de Lord Voldemort en persona.

Los gritos por ayuda, una madrea y desesperación. Todos los presentes empezaron a murmuran, y yo me preguntaba que diablos había pasado para poner a Ginevra Weasley en ese estado. ¿Acaso Damián Zabini le termino o que?

Molly Weasley salió disparada en dirección a su hija, seguida por un pequeño ejército de pelirrojos. A mitad del jardín, madre e hija se encontraron, rodeadas por sus hermanos, Arthur y yo, que los había seguido aunque con más calma.

Llegue tarde al encuentro y solo pude captar los llantos de la chica, una Molly mas pálida que un fantasma, y un Arthur tratando de consolar a su hija menor. Sin decir nada, Molly salió corriendo, sin importarle apariencias, en dirección a la playa. Sus hijos varones y yo la seguimos con rapidez.

Cuando la alcanzamos al inicio del puerto, ella tomo un pequeño camino hacia la playa. Sus hijos la siguieron, mientras yo, con cierto temor, me quedaba rezagado, caminando hacia una pequeña duna que daba la vista perfecta a la playa.

- ¡Harry!- grito desesperado de Molly. En ese instante entre en pánico. No baje por temor de ser culpado por la matriarca de la familia mágica más poderosa de Inglaterra. No sabía que había pasado pero sabía que era malo.

La vi arrodillarse, apartando al más joven de los Zabinis de un empujón. Su vestido se arruinaba, mientras sujetaba algo en su regazo. Enfoque mi mirada y vi el cuerpo. Sentí que el alma me dejaba. Esto no podía estar pasando.


End file.
